


The one battle I could not win myself

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chopper - Freeform, Comfort, Drowning, Faint, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, Nakama, Nakamaship, Nami - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Tony Tony Chopper - Freeform, Trapped, Usopp - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, before timskip, cutting through, dying?, faith - Freeform, monkey d. luffy - Freeform, persistent, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water was rising higher and higher and I was stuck…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one battle I could not win myself

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this fanfiction! Of course not too much fun ;)  
> My friend was like WHY DOES IT END LIKE THIS!!! I WANNE KNOW WHAT HAPPEND NEXT!

We were attacked by an enemy ship from the Weeping Angels Pirates. While Usopp, Nami and Chopper where defending the Merry. Zoro, Luffy and I took the fight back to their ship. We disbanded as soon as we landed on the enemy’s ship and went our own ways to defeat the remaining Weeping Angels that where still here. I went below deck and searched the rooms for treasures and Weeping Angels I could learn to fly. After a while I came in a small room with some junk, nothing useful here either. When I suddenly heard Luffy rampaging on deck and rummage came crashing down blocking the door where I just came from. The rummage was too big and heavy to kick away. The ship was slowly sinking and water was pouring inside. I looked around me. GREAT!! Not only was the door blocked It was also the one and only door in this shitty room. 

I looked up, above me was another room. But a roof made out of iron bars was between me and freedom. My plan was to kick the roof so I could escape through it. But before I knew it, the water was too high and made it difficult to jump. Maybe If I waited till the water had risen far enough so I could kick the iron bar out of his foundation? It was my only option right now. My body was beginning to feel cold and numb as I waited for the water to rise. After some time went by that I had spent listening to pained screams from the enemy’s, I was close enough to the roof to kick it. After a couple of kicks I came to the terrified conclusion that thanks to the water my kicks had slowed down and I could not master enough strength to even bend the iron bars!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cursed myself while I kept kicking the water to stay up. There was no other option, I had to call for help. It was going to be humiliating when they will find me here… and sort of save me… “Oi! Anyone out there?” Of course no one could hear it. They were all busy fighting each other and trying not to get killed or going down with the ship. Maybe that was for the better. I would not live it down if the Marimo would find me. He would forever hold it against me. I looked around for any other options. There was some trash and a death rat floating around. Of course there was nothing in the room to stand on or help me in any other way. Where was Luffy when you needed him? “Anyone?!” There was still no response. 

I tried to kick the bars for another couple of rounds. I kept on kicking and kicking. I was pathetic. Another kick. Al that was needed was some water to stop me. I kicked again. I knew I was tiring myself out, it was a stupid idea to begin with. Still kicking away. But maybe the noise would attract someone. I was wasting too much precious energy. Even being saved by the Marimo was fine. I could live it down, eventually. ANYONE would do. My body began to shiver from the cold. I have been in the water for a while now. Did they even know I was still on this ship? Maybe they haven’t noticed I was not there… The situation was beginning to look more hopeless. I would die here alone. Alone in the dark and cold. My crew would never find me or even know how I died. Maybe that was for the better. Let them think I was killed fast in a battle trying to protect them. It would break their hearts if they knew I had a painful death as drowning. My kicking in the water to stay up was beginning to slow down. Kicking the bars had drained some energy, holding my head above the water was beginning to be hard.

Suddenly a small voice was heard. “Oi Sanji!! Are you here?” That voice, sounded like Zoro! I yelled back. “I’m in here!” After a few seconds Zoro came in the room above me. Great, if he could get me out of here then everything was peachy. The water was still rising and there was not much room anymore. My head was almost touching the bars. “Oi Marimo can you get me out of here?” A frown came on his face, like he was thinking things through. Nonetheless he took his katanas. “Stay back if you don’t want to be cut.” I swam a little out of the way. He charged the bars with all his might and strength! There was not even a scratch. Our eyes locked and the little hope I had was gone. 

Zoro tried again, and again, and again. Still no damage. “Stop you bastard…” He did not listen and kept on slicing the bars. “Your katanas are going to become dull.” Still no reaction. “Oi…” Another slice. “ZORO!” He stopped and stared at me. The water was already at the crook of my neck. There was little time left. “This is not going to work. I am trapped.” Zoro dropped to his knees, he looked defeated. “Its okay you tried. This is the end of the line for me.”

“HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? We both haven’t reached our dreams jet! You are kicking the bucket now, of all times?” He growled angry. Typical Zoro, even when it all seems lost he still tried to reach through. But this was one battle I could not win. The water was at my chin. I reached my hand through the bars and squeezed Zoro’s hand for a second. “It’s okay, I can’t win this time.” A long pause drifted before I spoke again. “We had a lot of fun right? I cherished our adventures and had fun at the places we have been so far. I loved to cook for you guys, every day you guys would turn dinner into a party. And even If we were not always on the same line, I also enjoyed our fights.” The water was now at my lips so I could not say another word. I tilted my head a little to earn some more time to breath. Zoro stood up again, determination in his eyes. “Then I will win this fight for you, I will do what you can’t!” He began to slice the bars again. I took one big gulp of air. The water was now blocking my breathing and hearing. All the sounds where muted now. The last thing I saw before the water blurred my vision was Zoro slicing and banging the bars, a scowl on his face. He became a blurry vision when the water rise above my head.

I grabbed the iron bars with my hands. Zoro’s last words played over and over in my head. Maybe he could do it. Maybe I would make it, and I could go back to the crew. I watched blurred sparks fly with every strike when iron meets katana. I could not hold my breath for ever and there was not much time. Now and then some air escaped my nose. I became calm. I knew now this was going to be my last moment. To be honest, I had accepted it. I was ready, mostly because at least I was not alone now. Zoro was here, he was still trying. Even If it seems hopeless. It made me smile when I thought about it. He was trying his best for me. Yes I would miss everyone dearly, but I knew they would make it through like they always do. Zoro would make sure of that. I knew everyone would reach their dreams. It was a shame I could not see them achieve it, but I knew they were, no they ARE strong. They all are.

Drowning was not that bad. I was not afraid to die. Of course it was hurting like hell. But at least I could die in the water. I have always loved the big blue ocean. And my dream has always been to find All Blue. Yes, I haven’t reached it, but at least I could die and stay in the water forever now. Maybe even keep on searching for All Blue while I was in the water. My lungs were beginning to burn and adrenalin was pouring through my body. My whole body SCREAMED for oxygen. The pain was unbearable. I let go of the iron bars and hugged myself, trying to take away the pain and cold. I could still hear Zoro slicing and banging against the bars. Zoro… His katanas could not handle the iron, he was making his proud ones dull. He would probably blame himself for not being able to save me. My conscious was fading and my vision became blurry. Suddenly sadness overcame me and I could feel tears coming. I’m sorry everyone, I have let you all down. I am sorry Zoro that you have to see me die. I am sorry that you will bear this burden. I am sorry I was not stronger. I let out my last breath and swallowed the water surrounding me. My own hug became tighter, this was the end. All the sounds went away and it became black in front of my eyes. Then everything was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke out of my slumber coughing up water. Every part of my body felt painful and my ears where ringing. My lips where tingling and my chest felt heavy. When my vision become clear I could see Zoro hanging above me. I saw his lips moving but could not hear the words he was saying. Was I alive? After a few second the ringing disappeared and my hearing came back. “Cook! Oi Sanji! Can you hear me?!” My throat felt dry as a dessert. “Yeah, I can hear you.” I cracked out. I was alive. He saved me, he made it and saved me! I could feel new tears in my eyes. Zoro’s tense face changed in a relieved one. “I told you.” A smile appeared on his face. What did he mean? “I told you I would win this fight for you.” His previous words came back to me. Then I will win this fight for you, I will do what you can’t! I was NOT crying, there was just some seawater in my eyes. We both stayed silent next to each other, painting and regaining our breaths. The water has stopped rising. Apparently the ship had stranded on a sand bed.

After a while Zoro stood up and reached his hand out to me. “Ready to go cook?” I took his hand and was pulled up on my feet. “Yeah, someone has to feed Luffy. You know how hungry he gets after a battle.” My knees felt weak and I almost sag through them to crash to the floor, If Zoro had not grab me by my waist. He did not mention it luckily. He wrapped one arm around my waist and swing my arm around his neck. “If Luffy hasn’t eaten the fridge empty already that is.” Leaning on Zoro we walked out of the room on our way to the Merry, betting on how empty the fridge would be.


End file.
